Una historia del presente
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Pues no hay nada como la vida rutinaria! Hala, aqui os dejo con una historia de tantas, pero necesito saber si es un bodrio o si os gusta, por eso necesito q me dejéis reiews!
1. Comienza el curso!

Una Historia del presente  
  
Cap.1: ¡Comienza un nuevo curso!  
  
8:30 AM- En algún lugar de Rivas  
  
Era un día tranquilo, la gente se dirigía hacia sus respectivos trabajos, los niños iban al colegio etcétera. Pero una muchacha corría como loca recorriendo a toda velocidad las calles de su barrio en dirección al instituto.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! Llegaré tarde, maldita sea - maldijo entre dientes  
  
8:35 AM - En algún instituto de Rivas  
  
La joven se encontraba atravesando la puerta de entrada como alma que lleva el diablo, en la puerta había un cartel que rezaba: I.E.S. Europa.  
  
8:40 AM - En el hall del instituto  
  
- Venga profesor, que es el segundo día de clase, no creo que  
ocurra nada por dejarme entrar.  
- Si te dejo entrar hoy, te acostumbrarás, no puedo, lo siento  
- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡¡¡Tengo que entrar, la profesora me mando  
prepararme el discurso de bienvenida y tengo que leerlo!!!  
- Está bien, sólo porque es el primer día y porque tienes que leer  
ese texto, pero te acompaño a clase y si eso no es verdad, podemos  
averiguarlo, y si me mientes lo llevas claro...  
- Está bien, no se preocupe. 8:45 - ya en la puerta de la clase de 3º B  
  
- Confío en ti, no le preguntaré a la profesora, pero, ten cuidado  
Lina Inverse, no tientes a la suerte. El profesor dio un ligero golpe a la puerta una joven mujer, de unos 28 años como mucho la abrió.  
- ¡Ah! Carlos, ¿ocurre algo?  
- No, bueno, he encontrado a esta chiquilla en el tercer piso, se  
ha perdido y no encontraba su clase aquí te la dejo  
- ¿Lina Inverse pero bueno, es que eres nueva o qué?  
- Elena, no seas así con la chiquilla, ¿o es que no ves la cara de  
dormida que tiene?  
- Está bien, pasa Lina. Desde luego, y es solo el segundo día de  
clase...  
  
Lina entró entre avergonzada y contenta, sabía que tenía un profesor  
de su parte, de hecho era su tío, así que nada podía ocurrirle.  
Tranquilamente buscó su sitio al fondo y se dirigió hacia él.  
La profesora entró tras Lina, y cerró la puerta.  
  
- Bien chicos, Hoy comenzamos en serio un nuevo curso, más  
complejo, pero no más difícil. Ya sabéis que yo soy vuestra tutora  
y que quiero que me comentéis cualquier tema, duda, problema...  
Estoy aquí para guiaros ayudaros, y... - de pronto su voz cambió de  
mucha simpatía y calma, a un tono normal y explicativo - Daros  
clase de Lengua. Luego en la hora de tutoría leeremos el discurso  
que estoy segura ha preparado Lina - se giró hacia ella y le  
preguntó - ¿VERDAD?  
- Eh, pues claro, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? ^^   
- Bien, y no vuelvas a "perderte"( realmente no se lo tragó)  
Una hora más tarde en los pasillos de los terceros de camino al  
baño...  
  
-Mierda, ni me ha dado tiempo a leerlo, y el de Tecnología por poco me  
pilla - murmura entre dientes.  
Lina llevaba catorce hojas a dos caras de discurso en mano intentando  
leérselas de camino al baño y como que no quiere la cosa... PLAFFFFFFF  
se vio en el suelo.  
-¡¿TEN MÁS CUIDADO, QUIERES?! ¿PERO PODRÍAS MIRAR DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO?  
- le gritó Lina a la persona con quien había chocado, muy exasperada  
sin siquiera mirarle  
- Lo- lo siento, no era mi intención. No te vi...  
- Eso es evidente. - después de recoger las hojas levantó la vista  
y se encontró un joven que le sacaba como dos cabezas-   
- ¿Te has hecho daño? Lo siento de veras. Oye, ¿a qué clase vas  
tú?  
- Yo a tercero b - soltó sin ganas. ¿Tú?  
- A primero de bachillerato c. Te espero en la entrada de tu clase  
a la hora del recreo. ¡Hasta luego!  
- O.o? ¿De qué va este tío?   
^^ - (le salen chiribitas de los ojos, jo, que creído se lo tiene,  
¿no?)  
Pasó del baño, dio media vuelta y se marchó a clase, pero leyendo las  
hojas.  
Ya en clase...  
- Lina anda, sal a leernos tu discurso.  
  
45 minutos después (Lina había escrito otras dos hojas a dos caras contando un montó de chorradas con tal de no dar clase)  
  
- Profesora y acabé, ¿profesora? O.o  
Lina se va a su sitio y comienza a darle vueltas al cruce con el chico  
en el pasillo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros hablan entre ellos.  
  
-  
La campana la saca de sus pensamientos y se dirige hacia la salida,  
donde como le dijo el muchacho, la estaba esperando  
- Valla, pues es verdad que ibas a venir- Lina estaba simpática.  
- ¡Claro que sí! Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es  
Gourry Grabriev - le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa ^^  
- Yo, yo me llamo Lina Inverse - le tendió la mano, pero para su  
sorpresa, él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la  
mejilla, claro, Lina se sonrojó, estaba acostumbrada a que se  
presentaran chicas con dos besos, pero no chicos... - ^^  
- ¿Me acompañas a cafetería? - dijo mirando para todos lados.  
- ¡Claro! Nunca has estado, ¿no, eres nueva?  
- ¡Claro que he estado! No digas tonterías, solo que quiero que me  
acompañes, ¡tengo hambre! ^^ - dijo toda sonrojada e intentando  
disimular su desconocimiento.  
Cinco minutos después Lina y Gourry se ponían las botas de comida en  
la cafetería.  
Mientras en la otra punta del patio un grupo de amigas charlaban  
ajenas a todo esto...  
- Yo creo que Sara tiene razón, estamos hartas de que seas tan  
monotemática, Amelia, sólo hablas de la paz en el mundo, del  
significado del amor... Tía, cambia el chip, valla mente más  
anticuada - después de decir esto, la chica que estaba regañando a  
Amelia le quita un cigarro a la que ya sabemos, se llama Sara y le  
da una calada.  
- ¿Te crees más mayor por fumar, Nuria? - otra chica aparece por  
detrás haciendo que todas se sobresalten - Realmente, yo creo que  
ella es bastante más madura que vosotras, que os pasáis la vida  
fumando y hablando de chicos.  
- Habló Sandra, mírala, la que no tiene amigos y se pasa la vida  
dibujando, ja ja ja, ¿qué te ocurre, la verdad duele? - dijo con  
aire de importancia otra de la chicas del grupo.  
Sandra estaba notablemente rabiosa, y claro, no se calló  
  
- Mírala, la que aún juega con muñecas y se chupa el dedo al  
dormir. Eso es la verdad, solo llevas puesta una máscara con la que  
piensas que puedes disimular todo eso, puede que seas la más  
infantil del grupo, ¿pero quién lo pensaría con tanta chulería?  
Mírate, ni siquiera sabes coger un cigarro en condiciones, apuesto  
a que no sabes encender ni un zippo JAJAJA. ¿ Te he dejado en  
ridículo delante de tus amiguitas? Lo siento, siempre quise  
vengarme de ti.  
- Te voy a meter una... - amenazó Nuria toda sonrojada y con  
lágrimas en los ojos  
- ¡Ah, sí! Lo de siempre, pues llevo esperando desde los siete  
años, querida  
  
Y con eso, Sandra se dio la vuelta y se marchó, pero no sola, Amelia  
la siguió, quería pedirle explicaciones:  
  
- ¿Por, por qué te, te has metido? - preguntó tímidamente la  
chiquilla.  
- Porque no me pareces mala persona y he observado como pasan de  
ti desde hace un año. Solo quieren estar contigo porque te conoce  
medio instituto.  
- Ya, pero al menos tenía alguien con quién estar. ¡AHORA TENDRÉ  
QUE PASAR EL TIEMPO SOLA! - Amelia perdió los nervios  
- Si, pero míralo por este otro lado, - Sandra intentó usar un  
tono lo más tranquilizante posible - ¿Es mejor que te estén  
utilizando, aprovechándose de tu inocencia, o pasar el tiempo sola  
sin nadie que te diga habla ahora, di tal, y cállate? Ahora estás  
menos sola, porque antes estabas rodeada, pero sin nadie que te  
hiciera caso, por lo menos ahora eres libre de buscar a alguien que  
te haga caso, es decir: hacer amigos.  
  
A estas alturas, la pobre que estaba llorando a lágrima viva, se  
volvió hacia Sandra y le dijo un simple  
- Gracias  
- No te preocupes, anda, ven conmigo. Yo me salgo fuera del patio,  
aquí dentro me agobio demasiado.  
- Sandra, ¿ Podemos pasar antes por cafetería? Venga te invito a  
algo - dijo ya más calmada y contenta.  
- Está bien - dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera.  
  
Ya en la cafetería...  
  
- ¡¡Gou, Gourry!! - Amelia estaba visiblemente contenta de ver al  
chico rubio y decidida se echó corriendo a sus brazos dejando  
perpleja a Lina, que los miraba aún con el bocadillo preparado para  
darle un mordisco.  
Cuando por fin Gourry se desprendió de los brazos de su amiga comenzó  
con las presentaciones.  
- Lina, ella es Amelia Will, Ame, ella es Lina Inverse  
- Pues ella es Sandra Notario - Comentó Amelia tan contenta. -  
Está en tercero...  
- Hola Lina, ¿qué hay? - saludó Sandra muy correctamente - menuda  
la que te ha tenido que caer por llegar tarde, ¿no?  
- Realmente no, como es el primer día no me han dicho nada.  
Todos se quedaron mirándolas sin decir nada, claro, ellas se dieron  
cuenta y contestaron:  
- ¡Es que vamos a la misma clase! ^_^  
  
  
  
Unos meses más tarde, ya acercándose los primeros exámenes, todos estaban tan tranquilos, quedaban para estudiar, el problema con Nuria se arregló definitivamente...  
- Lina, esta tarde quedamos en mi casa para estudiar, ¿no?-  
preguntó Amelia como cosa normal.  
- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó la chica tan contenta - ¿De qué dices  
que tienes el examen mañana?  
- Pues de matemáticas, es que no son mi fuerte, ya sabes...  
- ¡Anda, como yo! Las dos pegaron un respingo al oír la voz de  
Sandra por sorpresa.  
- Ya está, ¡Siempre igual! ¿No puedes aparecer por un sitio que te  
veamos venir, y nos des los buenos días en voz un poco más baja?  
Nunca cambiarás  
- JAJAJA - Sandra sólo se limitó a reír  
Más tarde ya en clase, Gourry asomó por la puerta de tercero, aún  
faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la clase la clase.  
- ¡Eh Lina! - Gourry le hizo señas para que se acercara.  
Lina y Gourry se habían hecho buenos amigos, realmente se pasaban la  
vida juntos cuando no estaban en grupo con las otras. Lina dejó de  
charlar con Sandra y se acercó a la puerta.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Te vienes en el recreo a la biblioteca a estudiar?  
- ¿Pero de qué te sirve a ti estudiar? Si luego te olvidas de casi  
todo. - dijo Lina medio en serio medio en broma.  
- Jaja Lina, muy graciosa. - dijo ofendido el chico - da igual no  
vengas se lo diré a otro compañero.  
- ¡Eh, Gourry! No te lo tomes a mal, no quería ofenderte, -  
suspiró - está bien, iremos.  
- Me da igual, no quiero que vengas si te sientes obligada, Lina -  
dijo en tono algo tristón Gourry.  
- ¡Oh, vamos!, Eso no es verdad, es sólo que me gusta picarte, jo,  
todo hay que decírtelo, no coges ni una- y con las mismas de dio la  
vuelta y se metió en clase de nuevo.  
- Oye Lina, ¿te has fijado en la expresión de Gourry?- le preguntó  
Sandra.  
- Sí, ¿por?.  
- Se le veía algo decepcionado, ¿qué ha pasado?  
- ¡Nada! Tonterías suyas, ya sabes...  
- ¡Ya sé! Te pidió salir y le diste calabazas, ¿no?  
- ¡No! No nononononoonooooooooo - dijo Lina rápidamente, pero  
completamente sonrojada.  
- Ya, bueno, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan roja, je je je  
- Ja ja ja - rió Lina cortadamente.   
  
  
  
11:10 a.m. al tocar la campana del recreo Lina salía esperando  
encontrarse con Gourry en la puerta, pero en vez de eso lo que vio fue  
a su amigo pasar de largo con otra compañera de clase, riendo  
amigablemente. Lina se sintió un poco rabiosa, pero salió tras él  
llamándole.  
  
- ¡Gourry! ¡¡¡¡GOURRY!!!!- TODO EL PASILLO QUEDÓ  
EN SILENCIO, Y CLARO, Gourry la oyó y se volvió.- ¿Qué demonios  
estáis mirando todos? ¡Venga, al patio, vamos! Todo volvió a la  
normalidad.  
- ¡Lina, vaya control que tienes! ¿Qué quieres? - Gourry estaba  
como siempre, es decir, feliz como una lombriz.  
- Pues... ¿que si no íbamos a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar?  
- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si no querías!  
- ¡Yo no dije eso! Ya te dije que era broma.  
- Pues yo lo vi muy en serio, Si estás harta de venirte conmigo  
sólo dilo.  
- ¡Cómo voy a estar harta de ti, idiota! - Lina comenzó a  
frustrarse- Además, podrías empezar por presentarnos, ¿no?  
- ¿Eh?- Gourry regresó de la inopia - Ah, ¡claro!, Syl, acércate  
La muchacha era poco más alta que Lina, morena, pelo largo...  
- Mira, esta es una amiga mía de tercero, Lina, ella es Sylphiel,  
Syl, ella es...  
- Lina, sí, la has nombrado incontables veces, querido Gourry.  
Bueno, vamos a estudiar, ¿vienes con nosotros, Lina?  
- N- no, no, id vosotros - Lina estaba muy cortada- Pero,  
Gourry...  
- Mmm, ¿sí, Lina?  
- Na nada, sólo que ¿si me esperabas a la salida para acompañarme  
a casa? Hoy no hay nadie, podríamos comer juntos... - por alguna  
extraña razón Lina no se sentía muy cómoda y se le reflejaba en la  
voz.  
- Lo siento, Lina, pero quedé en que comería con Syl hoy. Mañana  
sí, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, supongo, vale- Lina bajó la cabeza, se sentía como derrotada  
y algo triste- hasta mañana, Gourry.  
- ¿Lina?  
- ¿Mmm, sí?  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿De veras no quieres venir con nosotros?  
- ¡No! No quiero estar por medio ^_^  
- intentó disimular.  
  
Ya en la Biblioteca...  
- No me ha gustado dejar a Lina sí, nunca la he viso tan  
apagada...  
- ¿Tendrá celos?- Sugirió tímidamente Sylphiel  
- No, no creo que sea eso, Lina nunca a dado muestras de ese tipo  
de sentimientos.  
- Supongo, pero para todo hay una primera vez ¿no crees?  
- Sigo diciendo que no era eso - finalizó firmemente.  
  
En la otra punta del patio...  
- Me ha suplantado snif, me ha suplantado Amelia- lloraba Lina en  
brazos de su amiga. - ¿Cómo ha podido? Snif  
- No creo que te haya suplantado, Lina... Sólo estaba estudiando  
con esa chica porque será de su clase y si tienen un examen es  
normal, Lina es tres cursos mayor que tú.  
- Sí lo de estudiar lo entiendo, pero va a ir a su casa a comer, e  
intentado invitarle a la mía y he dicho que se iba con ella. Snif  
- Pues ese es un gran problema - dijo Sandra suavemente al  
incorporarse  
- Sí, lo es, Sandy, snif ¿SANDY? Snif, desde cuando llevas aquí,  
snif  
- Acabo de llegar, pero le voy a cortar en dos, esperadme ahora  
vuelvo.  
- Sandra, ¿dónde crees que vas? snif- preguntó Lina sobresaltada  
- Confía en mí - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo  
- Eso es lo ultimo que puedo hacer, ¿qué pretendes?  
- Eso es un secreto. ^_^ (¿Esta es Sandra, o es la reencarnación  
de Xellos? Misterio que no se descubrirá a lo largo de la historia)  
- Esp, ¡ESPERA! Para entonces Sandra ya había cruzado el patio y entraba al edificio.  
  
De nuevo en la biblioteca... Sandra llegó a la mesa donde reían Gourry y su compañera.  
- ¡Gourry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- su tono no era muy amigable.  
- ¡Sandy, hola!, No hables tan alto ¿quieres? Podrían echarnos... Sandy le agarra por el cuello y le lleva hasta le ventana que había al otro lado de la gran habitación, dejando a Sylphiel a cuadros.  
- ¿Ves eso?- dice algo enfadada  
- ¿El qué? ¿Muchos chavales de distintos cursos pululando por ahí?  
- ¡No, idiota! Mira al fondo, ¿no ves dos chicas sentadas? Una  
lleva puesta una mini falda vaquera...  
- Es Lina, sí, las veo, la otra es Amelia, ¿no?  
- Sí, ¿no notas algo extraño? - comienza a perder la paciencia.  
- Mmm, pudiera ser, a ver... Lina está apoyada contra Amelia.  
- Sí, muy bien, vista de águila, ¿y no ves más? ¿No te puedes  
imaginar qué pasa?  
- Mmm, no, como no me des una pista no... Ayyyyy Entonces lo saca de la biblioteca, aún cogiéndole de la sudadera.  
- Quiero que me expliques que pasa, Gourry - dijo en tono  
amenazante.  
- No, el que quiere que se lo expliques soy yo. No entiendo nada.  
- Lina está llorando en brazos de Amelia, y sólo sé que es por tu  
culpa.  
- ¿Mía?¿ Yo que he hecho ahora?  
- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste antes en el pasillo?  
- ¿Y tú como sabes que estuve hablando con ella en pasillo? -  
preguntó curioso.  
- Simple, os vi desde el baño cuando salía, primero hablabais,  
luego, vi a Lina irse triste...  
- Entonces puede que sí fueran celos, después de todo.  
- ¿Qué coño murmuras?  
- Na- nada tengo irme. Gourry se soltó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde ya abajo...  
- Lina.. Lo siento - dijo Gourry muy suavemente mientras se  
sentaba a su lado abrazándola - no quería que te enfadaras  
conmigo... Perdóname. Lina estaba paralizada. Primero lloraba sobre su mejor amiga, y de repente se encontraba en brazos de Gourry.  
- Gourry... no tengo nada que perdonarte, es cosa mía, supongo,  
que me ha sentado mal verte con esa compañera tuya. Creí que te  
habías enfadado por la broma de esta mañana y que me habías  
suplantado por ella, snif.  
- Vamos, Lina, tampoco es eso. Sylphiel es una amiga de siempre,  
no creí que fueras a ponerte celosa - intentó calmarla.  
- ¡CELOSA! Celosa ¿yo?, ¡Anda ya! Snif.  
- Anda venga, ya pasó ¿no?- intentó finalizar la rabieta - en  
cualquier caso no debí ser tan frío antes.  
- ¡Bah! Una tontería. Anda sube, que te estará esperando. - y le  
dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Va, vale, Lina - balbuceó. Gourry se había puesto como un tomate  
- oye, te espero a la salida y comemos juntos.  
- ¿Por qué? Si te ibas a ir con ella...  
- Ya lo sé, iba, tú lo has dicho, pero de alguna manera tengo que  
compensar esto, ¿no?  
- Ah, va, va, vale - por alguna razón, Lina también se sonrojó.  
  
El último día de clase antes de navidades, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada del instituto para comparar sus notas, y charlar por última vez en grupo ese año.  
- ¿Qué vais a hacer estas vacaciones? ¿Os vais a algún sitio? -  
preguntó Lina por abrir tema.  
- Sí, a Granada - dijo desganada Sandra.  
- ¿Por qué ese tono, Sandy? Granada es bonita - preguntó Amelia.  
- Me voy a la playa, y sí, ya sé que es bonita, pero cuando llevas  
toda la vida yendo al mismo lugar...  
- Anda, tampoco es para tomárselo así, seguro que allí hay mejor  
clima que aquí - agregó Gourry alegremente.  
- Sí, es lo bueno, que no me voy a congelar de frío, pero prefiero  
pasarlo junto a mis amigos, que estar sola asándome en diciembre.  
- Hay que ver. ¿Oye, habéis visto a ese tipo de allí? - preguntó  
Lina que repentinamente se había fijado en muchacho poco mayor que  
se dirigía hacia ellos.  
- Hola - soltó el chico cuando llegó. Y se dirigió a darle un beso  
en la mejilla a Amelia.  
- Él es mi hermano, Zelgadiss  
- ¡Hola, Zelgadiss! ^_^  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Zel? - preguntó Amelia extrañada al ver la  
preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su hermano.  
- ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?  
Entonces tiró de su hermana hasta apartarle del grupo.  
- Naga se ha ido.  
- Pues ya volverá, no te preocupes, ya verás como esta noche está  
en casa.  
- No, se ha ido con todas sus cosas, y creemos que no sola... -  
dijo tristemente.  
Las lágrimas de Amelia comenzaron a salir sin control, Y Zel sólo pudo  
coger a su hermana y abrazarla con fuerza para consolarla.  
-Ya me lo avisó en su día. Snif.  
  
Flashback  
  
Una habitación bastante grande, dos camas, en una de ellas se  
encontraban, una niña pequeña y una adolescente.  
- Amelia, cariño, sabes que me tendré que ir algún día, no puedo  
vivir aquí siempre, no soporto esto, desde lo de mamá.  
- Pero tata, dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Snif.  
- Nunca te dejaré, no del todo mientras tenga móvil, je je.  
- No es gracioso snif - lloraba la pequeña - el día que me dejes, será  
cuando ya no me quieras.  
- Amelia, yo nunca podré dejar de quererte, eres mi hermana pequeña.  
No me llores, además, tendrás a Zel.  
- Y él se cansará y se irá - dijo la pequeña Amelia como si fuera lo  
más natural del mundo.  
- No cariño  
Zel no se irá nunca.  
- ¿Y esto lo sabe él?  
- Para ser una niña tan pequeña eres muy preguntona, ¿eh? - dijo medio  
en broma, arrancándole una sonrisa a su hermana.  
- ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña, tengo nueve años!. Pero prométeme una  
cosa, Naga.  
-Lo que quieras- dijo tiernamente.  
- Nunca te irás sin despedirte antes de mí.  
- ¡Hecho! Pero tienes que dejar de llorar recuerda, ya no eres  
pequeña.  
- Vale, ya está. ¡ Prometido!  
La joven se inclinó ligeramente para darle un beso en la frente a su  
hermana  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Amelia, al recordar cuando era pequeña sólo pudo apretarse más contra  
su hermano.  
- Venga, Ame, calma, shh, vamos- intentaba tranquilizarla.  
- Júrame que nunca te irás - le dijo muy bajo, pero perfectamente  
entendible.  
- ¿Qué? Ame, no digas esas cosas, no creas que. - no pudo terminar.  
- ¡¡¡Júramelo!!!- Exclamó con fuerza.  
- Te lo juro - dijo mientras notaba que el cuerpo de su hermana se  
aflojaba - ¿Amelia? ¡Ame!, ¿Qué ocurre?  
Amelia se había desmayado, era algo muy fuerte para ella, estaban muy  
unidas, enterarse así de sopetón.  
- Mmm, ¿Zel? Qué ha pasado? ¿Estaba dormida?  
- No Ame, te desmayaste.- dijo suavemente.  
- Jo, qué vergüenza, menos mal que ya estaba desierto el instituto.  
- Ame, eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿dónde está la cafetería? Tienes  
que comer algo, puede haber sido un bajón de tensión. - dijo todo  
preocupado.  
- ¡Oh vamos! Has estudiado aquí seis años y ya no la recuerdas? ¡Eres  
un caso! Además, ya comí un bollo antes en el recreo.  
- Je je. Anda vamos, despídete de tus amigos, todavía están allí.  
- Ya, ¿vienes? Te los presento son todos majísimos, Gourry es de tu  
edad. Ellas mayores que yo.  
- Siempre consigues convencerme aunque no quiera, ¡anda vamos!  
- Oíd chicos, me tengo que ir, ya nos vemos el año que viene, ¿vale?  
Tú, Sandy, escríbeme, ¿eh?  
- No te preocupes, tonta, claro que sí - le dijo abrazándola.  
- A ver Zel, ellos son, Gourry, Lina, y Sandy.  
- Encantado de conoceros, Amelia.  
- Vaaaale - Amelia dio un beso y un abrazo a sus amigos y luego se  
marchó con su hermano.  
  
Diez minutos después.  
Oye, ¿no os habéis fijado en que Ame tenía los ojos rojos, como de  
haber llorado? - Preguntó Lina extrañada. Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta, pero si no ha dicho nada, pues sus motivos tendrá. digo yo - añadió Sandra. Sí, opino lo mismo. - dijo pensativamente Gourry - Bueno, Lina, ¿nos vamos no? Si, anda vámonos - concluyó dulcemente. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde vais? Si se puede saber. - preguntó curiosa Sandra. Hemos decidido pasar las vacaciones juntos. ¿Ah, si? - dijo en tono pícaro. No es nada de lo que estás pensando. Sólo que como mis padres están de viaje, y no vienen estas fiestas. - comentó Lina. Y yo vivo sólo con mi hermano, y a él no le importa, total se va a casa de mis padres en Barcelona, y yo paso, no me llevo bien con ellos. Ya, pues usad protección, ¡hasta luego! - comentó mientras se iba. ¡Te has pasado! - dijeron a dúo - eres una malpensada. Si, ya cuidaos, tortolitos. ¡SANDRA! Vale, perdón. ¿Cuidaos a secas vale? Mmm, sí - contestó Lina.  
  
En casa de Amelia... Snif, no puede ser verdad - lloraba Amelia tumbada en su cama. Venga Amelia, vamos, tienes que calmarte... - le decía suavemente su hermano mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Es que, snif, ha roto nuestra promesa, snif. ¿Qué promesa, Ame? Me prometió que no se iría sin despedirse, snif, por eso creo que volverá. - y más llanto. Ame - dijo tiernamente - yo jamás me iré de tu lado, de veras que no.  
Amelia se levantó lentamente mirando fijamente a su hermano. Zel... - dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él.  
Zelgadiss la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que se besaron. Ambos  
estaba tan centrados en el otro que no se percataron del tiempo que  
pasaron juntos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.  
Entonces se separaron de golpe. Pase - invitó Amelia algo confusa por lo pasado antes.  
Entonces entró una joven de unos veinte años. Alta morena, con el pelo por la cadera, ojos azules, se parecía mucho a Amelia. ¿Se puede? - Dijo alegremente. ¡NAGA!- Amelia pegó un salto de la cama y salió como una flecha hacia su hermana, Zelgadiss la siguió. Ey, pequeña, ¿creíste que me iría sin decirte nada?, Venga no llores, ya sabías que algún día me tendría que ir. Ya Naga, pero no quiero. Bueno si me soltáis los dos os apunto el número de mi nuevo móvil. Si algún día necesitáis algo sólo mandadme un mensaje o llamadme, estaré aquí en nada de tiempo - dijo cuando pudo soltarse apuntando el número en una hoja. Naga, ¿vendrás a visitarnos, no? - preguntó triste Zelgadiss. ¡Pues claro! Pasaré Noche vieja con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? - tras esto les dio un beso a cada uno y se marchó. Dejando a ambos solos de nuevo en su casa.  
Zelgadiss se acercó a su hermana. No Zel, espera - dijo retirándose - esto no está bien, somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Sí, pero sólo porque lo dice un papel. ¿A caso has olvidado que soy adoptado? Mmm, ya, Zel, pero, aún así, no creo que...  
Los labios de Zelgadiss no le dejaron terminar. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, le rodeó con sus brazos, y tras separarse le preguntó. Zel, ¿No crees que acabarán por pillarnos? No podemos esconder esto eternamente. ¿Por qué no? Vivimos en la misma casa, estudiamos en la misma habitación. De pequeños incluso nos bañábamos y dormíamos juntos, ¿qué pueden sospechar?- dijo su hermano como la cosa más elemental del mundo. Si, pero eso era de pequeños, no conocíamos el amor, y además, se vería raro que ahora nos bañáramos y durmiéramos juntos ¿no? No creo que fuera tan raro que durmiéramos juntos, si somos "hermanos",Ame, y en lo del amor te equivocas, yo siempre te quise demasiado, no solo como a una hermana, quizá me diera cuenta a los doce, trece o catorce años... no lo sé. Total solo nos llevamos cuatro, ¿no? No, tres y medio. Pero da igual, podíamos decirle a papá que ahora que se ha ido Naga, tú podrías dormir en su cama. No es mala la idea, por cierto, me voy a duchar, ¿te apuntas? - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡¿Estarás de coña no?! - dijo Amelia roja como un tomate. ¡Por supuesto que era broma! ¿qué creías?, pero antes... - agarró a Amelia y le dio un ligero beso - te quiero, Ame. Anda, ¡vete ya a duchar! - dijo todavía sonrojada - tonto...  
  
  
En casa de Lina... Oye Gourry, ¿de veras que a tus padres no les importa?, con la cosa de que es muy lejos... Ya te lo dije, Lina, no me apetece hacer un viaje tan largo para no tener más que peleas en casa. Y la verdad, no les dije nada. ¿QUÉ? ¿No les has dicho nada?- preguntó alarmada. No, se lo dirá mi hermano, si les dijera que voy a pasar las navidades con una chica, já, pobre de mí. ¿Por qué? Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? - estaba comenzando a extrañarse. Sí Lina, pero ellos si hay algo que desconocen es la simple amistad entre un hombre y una mujer. Sería horrible, empezarían a hacer público que tengo novia, yo creo que hasta empezarían a buscar iglesia para casarnos, sería terrible... Guau, que gente... Pues mis padres saben que estás aquí, y están encantados, dicen que genial que tenga tan buenos amigos... - Lina se había sonrojado ligeramente - ¡Bah! Mis padres son completamente el caso opuesto ¡Se fían de mí completamente! Pues que envidia... - dijo un poco apagado. ¿Por qué ese tono? Tampoco es tan malo, solo hay que tener cuidado de qué decirles. Sí, pero también me gustaría poder hablar con ellos, nunca me dejaban jugar con chicas, mi padre es muy machista. Lo odio... ¡Anda, mira! Las palomitas ya están, vamos al salón y seguimos charlando. Vale, pero no me apetece seguir con este tema... Venga va, anda. Oye. Mmm, ¿Sí, Lina? Tenemos que deshacer tu maleta. Jo que guay, todas las navidades para hacer lo que nosotros queramos. ¡Esto es vida! ¿Eh? ¿Gourry qué crees que haces?  
De repente Lina estaba en brazos de Gourry, y se sonrojó  
notablemente, no tenía eso en sus planes realmente, ni se le había  
pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir nada fuera de lo común. Gracias, Lina - dijo en tono muy serio su amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó extrañada mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Por todo, por ser como eres conmigo, por tu amistad... - la abrazó más fuerza - realmente, cuando te conocí no pensé que fueras la persona que eres, pensé que serías más fría, menos cariñosa, no sé. ¡Oh vamos! Tampoco es eso, venga tranqui. - Lina se sonrojaba cada vez más.  
  
Hay que ver - dijo soltándose - gracias por dejar que me desahogase, me haces sentir mejor... Siempre que quieras, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? - dijo alegremente y más tranquila. Por cierto Lina - dijo más animado mientras le guiñaba un ojo- estás guapísima sonrojada...  
( ¿Adivináis la reacción de Lina? Sí exacto, se puso como un tomate) ¡Yo no estaba roja! - protestó. No, claro, no. ¡Solo como un tomate! ¿Te estás riendo de mí? No, quería gastarte una broma, - cambió al ver la cara de su amiga - vale, yo solo quería hacerte un cumplido, jo. ¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo! - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lina, no me mires así, me das miedo. Je je, mañana tenemos una cita... ¡Con la peluquera! No, no, Lina por favor, no me hagas eso, ¡no quiero! Tienes que cortarte el pelo, lo llevas muy largo. He dicho que no. Demasiado tarde...  
  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia. Nada del otro mundo, y sí, ya sé que como estas las hay por docenas, pero yo solo quería hacer un culebrón de instituto... ¿Qué pasará? No lo sé, dejadme rewiews, y si quereis aportar una idea...¡Se acepta! Porque no se me ocurre na pa seguir... Lo de siempre: Que los personajes no son míos, solo el argumento. Y por cierto, pensaba incluir un ligero lime, lo digo por si hay alguien a quien no le agrade ese género, vale? Nos vemos en el segundo episodio: Una navidades muy movidas. Ah! No tengo ni idea de cómo acabé ahí dentro, y ya sé que no he encajado bien los personajes, las formas de ser y to eso... 


	2. Unas navidades muy movidas 1

Notas de inicio: vais a notar un pequeño cambio en el texto, no me ha gustado cómo ha quedado escrito en presente así que de ahora en adelante, irá en padado, vale?  
  
Cap. 2: Unas navidades muy movidas...  
  
21 de Diciembre, 17: 50 pm en casa de Sandra. No era una casa demasiado grande, de catro habitaciones alineadas a través de un pasillo, un salón muy espacioso y al lado la cocina, que se hacía algo pequeña con una mesa en medio. Sandy se enontraba en su habitación en esos momentos..  
  
- ¡Que no papá, no pienso llevar el maldito bañador, por Dios que  
estamos en Diciembre..  
- Pero va a hacer calor, yo que tú lo echaría...  
- ¡No, no lo pienso echar y punto!  
- Pues tú misma, el que avisa no es traidor...  
- Pues fenomenal - murmura enfadada por lo bajo - tío pesado...  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, también en casa de Sandra...  
  
RINNNNGGGGGGG RINNNNGGGGGGG  
- ¿Qué pasa es que está todo el mundo sordo en esta casa? ¿Nadie  
oye que llaman al timbre? No os preocupéis que ya voy y...  
- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! - dijeron todos sus amigos a una.  
- ¿Pe-pe-pero qué hacéis todos aquí? - preguntó con cara de póker.  
O.O.  
- Ya ves, que sabíamos que te aburrirías haciendo las maletas el  
día de tu cumple y nos hemos pasado por aquí. - comentó restándole  
importancia Lina.  
- ¡Eso! ¡Porque el amor hacia los amigos es lo más importante!  
-(adivináis quién ha hablado??,si, ella, Amelia)  
- ¡Oh, si, claro, Ame, cómo no ¬__¬! -  
¡Anda, si has traido a tu hermano! Cómo estás?  
- Bien, gracias, toma esto es para tí te lo hemos comprado entre todos, felicidades.  
Y tranquilamente le plantó en las manos un enorme paquete envuelto, y cuando digo envuelto, es muuuuuuuuuy envuelto.  
- Tengo una idea - dijo al verles allí plantados en la entrada - pasad y nos tomamos algo mientras abro el "reagito"- al intentar cogerlo hasta le dio un tirón en la espalda. - Jo como pesa, ¿que no? ^^.  
Entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones puestos en "L", mientras Sandra, alias Sandy, sacaba panchitos, ganchitos, patatas y de tó, además de las bebidas. Cuando volvió pusieron algo de música, y de repente apareció por la puerta del salón el padre de Sandra.  
- ¡Ya decía yo que había oído el timbre! ¡Hola chicos!  
- Pos qué majete tú, papá, hace como 10 minutos que sonó, ande os habíais metido?  
- Tu madre está en el baño pequeño, y yo en el otro.  
- ¿Os vais a ir verdad papi? ¿a que sí? - le medio suplicó con ojitos de corderito degollado.  
- Sí, supongo que sí.  
  
Dies minutos después de que se fueran los padres de Sandra, comenzó oficialmente la fiesta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Venga Sandy ábrelo a ver que pasa!!! - Va, a ver a ver. - se entretuvo quitándole el lazo y desenvolvió. la primera capa de papel - ja ja ja, muy graciosos, esta me la pagáis - dijo quitando la segunda capa - me estáis empezando a mosquear. - y ya por fin quitó la tercera y última capa para dejar a la vista un enorme orangután de peuche de más de metro y medio de alto y a saber cuánto de ancho.- ¡Halaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Cómo mola!!!! Os quiero chicos.  
Y les dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno. aunque todos notaron lo extraño que estaba Zelgadiss, muy ausente, pensativo, en la inopia ¡o vete tú a saber dónde! Sólo cuando retiraron la mesa para hacer hueco cogió a Amelia de la mano y la sacó a bailar. Gourry le imitó e invitó a Lina, dejando a la pobre Sandy a dos velas en el sillón.  
- ¡Y yo me quedo Sola! Esto es genial! - pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre. - O.O yo flipo - y salió corriendo a ver quién era.  
Todos se quedaron extrañados de ver que Sandra no volvía y se pararon, pero apenas instantes después descubrieron que estaba en la puerta esperando a alguien.  
  
- Nena!!!!!! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuello de su mejor amiga - ¿Cómo has venido? Tú no tendrías que estar como a tomar por de aquí? - Ya ves que no, wapa. Toma te compré esto. - dijo sacando un paquetito de una bolsa. - Vaya, ¡qué bien, a ver! - cuando lo desenvolvió se tomopó con. un estuche de plumillas y tintas para dibujar. - Para que un día te conviertas en una gran artista!!.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, ya todos bailaban conversaban, o lo que hiciera falta, en el salón de la casa de Sandy, gracias a esa "fiesta sorpresa a domicilio" que le habían montado sus amigos. Sandra y Lina se tomaron un rato para comparar sus notas en el instituto, pero claro, las de Lina eran mejores, y las de la amiga de Sandra lo mismo. que en esto llegó Gourry de conversar con Zelgadiss y añadió:  
  
- Pues yo no me puedo quejar de las mías, un poco bajas son, pero no están mal. - ¿MALLLL? Pero si son las mejores de todas, tío que tienes la mayoría de sobresaliente! Yo flipo contigo chaval, y luego no se sabe ni la puerta en la que vive!! - exclamó Sandra. - Bah, tampoco es pa tanto - le contestó él. - ¡Ay mi padre! ¡¡¡ZEEEELLLL!!! - Exclamó Amelia cortándoles el rollo a todos. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó indiferente. - ¡La que nos va a caer en casa! Que son las diez y media de la noche - Tampoco te lo tomes así, estás con un mayor de edad, no te va a pasr nada. - Es que, yo no me preocupo, eres tú el que lo vas a sufrir, papá no quiere que llegues a más de diez, y ya verás. - Sabes que siempre llego cuando quiero y papá no me dice nada. - Tú verás, la bronca te la vas a llevar tú. - Bueno, yo digo que antes era más duro, en mi curso suspendieron 25, y éramos 32, así que ya véis. - Zel, nos dijo tu hermana que erazs de la edad de éste - dijo Lina señalando a Gourry con la cabeza - pero qué años tienes, tú estás ya en la universidad, no? - Sí, tengo dieciocho, cumplo dentro de tres meses lo diecinueve, y he empezado este curso primero de psicología. - Yo tengo diecisiete: fallaste Amelia! Y repetí segundo de primaria y tercero de E.S.O. - Y yo que te hacia más mayor! - ¡Qué vá Linita!Debe ser que parezco má maduro,¿no? jajajaja Todos contestaron más o menos a dúo con un:-Sí, va a ser eso - para después partirse el pecho de risa. - Pues mira, algo que tenemos en común, gaudy yo repito ahora tercero - Dijo Sandra sin mucho entusiasmo  
Dieron las once de la noche y decidió cada uno irese para su casa, Sandy se levantaba a las cinco, para no irse muy tarde, el viaje era largo, y si no luego con los coches. Gourry estaba que se moría de sueño,así que ellos también se retiraron pronto, y al final, Amelia consiguió lo que quería, llevarse a Zel de una vez para chrlar un ratillo solos.  
  
De camino a casa de Amelia, ambos conversaban animadamente.  
  
- Es incríble, ¡Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz! ¿Ves cómo el amor al final triunfa? - Anda Ame, deja ese rollo ya. - ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo ído - Es que, estaba pensado. sobre el futuro.¿tú, tú me quieres, Ame? - ¿pero cómo me preguntas algo así, por supuesto, te adoro, ¿ocurre algo malo? - Quizás no debí permitir que esto pasara, Ame. - de repente se paró en seco y miró a los ojos de su "hermana" - Aunque no seamos hermanos, tenemos un entorno familiar que cuidar, y si algún día pasara algo y nos separásemos, la convivencia se haría difícil, de hecho ahora vamos a tener que andarnos con mucho cuidado, Phill renegaría de mí como padre si se enterase de esto. n - ¡Oh, Zel! No quiero pensar en ello ahora, te quiero muchísimo y arriesgaré en lo que haga falta. - Se puso de puntillas y le plantó un breve, pero intenso beso en los labios. Tras esto siguieron caminando con normalidad, pero parecía que Zel se había se hubiese animado. n n n Hasta aquí la primera parte de Unas navidades muy movidas! Creo que lo desdoblaré en tres episodios,poke sino se nos va a hacer mu largo, vale? a ver que os parece, espero que os vaya gustando, demasado azucar? No quiero que os indigestéis, asiq avisad eh! Ah! Gracias Rinita Inverse! Tenías razón con lo de las descripciones, a ver si este te gusta más, ya me cuentas, va? Digo lo de siempre. Dejad reviews que si no no sé si os gusta o no!!! Ah Rivas sí está en Madrid, y más adelante entrarán los personajillos que faltan, va? Para aquellos/as amantes de X/F cabe decir que no se que haré, l tengo en mente. Pasadme críticas constructivas, opiniones, ideas(que son muuuuuuy bienvenidas) y lo que queráis menos virus a blossom_inverse hotmail.com 


End file.
